Twice Upon A Time
by Darnez
Summary: Emma was the savior, so when she saw the woman she was secretly in love with get attacked by the darkness, Emma didn't think twice about sacrificing herself. As the darkness engulfed her she felt herself rise from the streets of Storybrooke before everything became dark. Where Emma woke up surprised her. Swan queen.
1. Chapter 1

Emma watched from the shadows as the woman she secretly loved walked hand in hand with Robin Hood. She watched as the "happy" couple walked under a street light and could see the loving gaze, Regina was giving him. She should be receiving that loving gaze, not him. He didn't love Regina, Emma did. Why couldn't Regina see that? Why wasn't she good enough? Emma had always been there for Regina.

She believed the older woman when no one else did. Emma wiped away a tear that was running down her face with the back of her hand. She thought about all the things she could have done differently to win Regina's affection. Maybe if she was more obedient, maybe if she didn't banter back with the older woman, maybe if…Emma sighed. Maybe if she told Regina how she really felt instead of playing alone with Operation Mongoose in hopes that Regina would realize that Emma was the one who was there for her the whole time.

Emma felt a buzz from her back pocket and pulled out her cell phone, never once taking her eyes off of Regina and Robin until the phone she held in front of her face now demanded her attention as it continued to buzz. Emma glanced at it quickly. 3 missed calls from the pirate, 7 missed calls from her mom, 1 missed call from her father, and 1 text from Henry. She sighed. What did they want from her? Couldn't her heart just break in peace without them bothering her?

Emma was about to read the text from Henry but she heard a scream coming from the down the road. Emma looked where Regina stood and noticed that something, large, and dark was circling around Regina rapidly, as Robin Hood yelled Regina's name and tried to command the darkness to stop.

Emma's heart began racing. She didn't think twice before she ran over to where they were standing. To Regina, to her Regina. To the love of her life. As Emma ran closer she felt a strong wind try to push her back.

"Regina!" she yelled, her voice cracking in the process from all the crying she has been doing.

"Emma! NO! Don't come any closer!" Regina commanded.

Despite Emma's earlier thinking about being more obedient, she rushed forward anyhow. She wasn't going to let anything happen to Regina. She'd rather die first. Emma heard shouts coming from behind her but she ignored them, she knew most likely it was her parents, right now she was more focused on Regina and the darkness that seemed to be sucking all of the light out of her.

'That's It' Emma thought to herself. She wasn't sure what the darkness was, or where it came from, all she knew was that it was trying to consume Regina, and she was not going to let that happen. Regina had worked too hard. Emma rushed forward once more and shoved her hand into the darkness. She gasped at the feeling. It felt like the darkness was asking permission for her to let it in, and like an addiction she wanted it. She made eye connection with Regina. She could see Regina fighting it.

"Emma, no don't do this" Regina pleaded as she shook her head.

Emma swallowed. "I have to. You've worked too hard to become good. I can't let this take you from me" Emma admitted.

Regina looked confused, but she shook her head. "No Emma. You have a savior's heart, you have no idea what will happen to you if you let all this darkness in. This is serious Emma" she yelled.

"So am I" Emma had made up her mind. She knew what she HAD to do. She opened up her hand and sucked all of the darkness in. As the darkness seeped in, something inside of her was fighting it back. She had no idea what was happening. This didn't feel right, but she had to do it. She looked into Regina's eyes, the darkness was leaving Regina and surrounding her. "Please take care of Henry, tell him…tell him I love him….And Regina…" Emma swallowed. The glassy eyes of Regina tugging at her heart. "I just wanted to let you know….that I…that I, I love you" Emma managed to get out. Emma felt light headed, and the scene around her changed. She could no longer see the darkness of the night sky, or the stars that littered the world. She could no longer hear the distant pleas of her loved ones, asking her: 'not to do this' and 'there have to be another way'. All she saw now was darkness, and all she heard was wind. Wind deafening her, making her light headed. She felt herself being lifted off the ground before everything went black.

Emma's eyes fluttered opened, and she immediately noticed that something was off. She sat up quickly and looked around. "No fucking way" She remembered this place. She's lived here before, but how is this possible? She noticed the large window displaying downtown Boston. City lights brightening up her entire living room. Something insults Emma's nose and she turns around and gasps as she lays eyes on a single chocolate cupcake with a birthday candle in it.

Emma's eyes widens, is this…is this déjà vu, because she's sure this has already happened before.

Emma's eyes travel south and she notices the red spaghetti strap dress that is covering her body. She's having trouble comprehending what is going on. One minute, she's in Storybrooke, and the next, she's…here. In her old apartment, but how, and why?

Emma jumps because there is a loud knocking sound at her front door. She rolls her eyes at herself, because really? She cautiously walks to the door, and slowly open's it. When she looks out, there's no one there. Naturally she looks down and her eyes widens.

"Are you Emma Swan?" The little boy asks. HER little boy asks. It's Henry! But he's different, he's shorter, he's younger. She can't believe her eyes because he's the same height he was the first time she saw him…when he came to her door talking about his mother, who was the evil queen. Emma hadn't answered but the familiar phrase registers in her brain as Henry continues to speak. "I'm your son"

* * *

 **Hey Guys, What do you think, is this worth continuing?**


	2. Chapter 2

"My name is Henry" Henry told Emma as he drunk out of the orange juice carton. Emma hadn't said a word since Henry arrived, she just stared at him. She knew this…whatever this was, was a product of magic. Was this a curse? Had she triggered some sort of magic reset button? She didn't know.

'I know' Emma thought to herself. Should she tell Henry that she already know who he is, or should she just keep this information to herself, what was the next step? What was her next move? "I should…take you home" Emma announced as she looked around for her car keys.

"No, I don't want to go back" Henry argued. "I want to stay with you"

"Henry-"Emma started while she was looking under her couch cushion.

"No, you don't understand. My mom, she's evil" Henry pleaded.

Emma sighed as she picked up her keys that somehow managed to slide under the sofa. This was so weird. Having the same conversation all over again. The difference this time, was that Emma knew Regina WAS the evil queen, she just didn't care. She wanted to get back to the woman she loved, and she was going to do things right this time. She knew how much Regina loved Henry, and she knew how upset and worried Regina felt when Henry went missing.

"I better call your Mom, I'm sure she's worried about you" Emma replied as she walked over to the house phone. She started dialing the number she knew by hard.

"She doesn't care about me" Henry whined, following Emma to the phone.

Emma knew the truth. She knew Henry meant the world to Regina, but she knew that Henry didn't know that. She herself didn't know that either when she first arrived. Things would be different this time. The phone ringed three times before a frantic sounding Regina answered the phone.

"Henry?" Regina asked from the other side of the phone. Emma swore she felt her heart stop for a moment. Just hearing the older woman's voice made her knees go weak.

"No, this is Emma" Emma responded before she realized the mistake she was making. "Fuck" Emma cursed under her breathe.

"Excuse me?" Regina asked.

"I'm sorry Regina" Emma apologized. She heard two gasps. One from over the phone, and one from behind her.

"Who is this?" Regina demanded. "Is this some kind of game, how did you get my number?"

"I'll explain everything later, I have Henry, I'm bringing him home, right now. I'll be there in about five hours" Emma explained. She didn't give Regina time to respond before she hung up the phone.

"How did you-"Henry asked but was cut off by the sound of the phone ringing. Emma was sure it was Regina again. She was worried about her son, and Emma understood that.

"Come one Henry" Emma called walking to the door.

"…But, I don't understand, how did you know who my mom was? How did you know her number?" Henry asked, he was confused.

Emma sighed her hand was on the front door, she was about to turn the knob and open it but instead she dropped her hand and turned around.

"I know about the curse Henry" Emma blurted out without much thought.

"You do?" Henry asked, his eyes widening with excitement. "So it is true, I knew it!" He smiled up at Emma.

Emma sighed again. "Yes"

Henry's smile slowly faded. "But…how did you know?" He pressed on.

Emma remembered promising Henry years ago when he had found out about Neal, that she would never lie to him again. She'd promised that she would always be honest. Emma sighed as the phone ringed once more. "How about I explain everything on the way back to Storybrooke?" She explained to Henry.

 **To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

On the drive to Storybrooke Emma kept her promise and explained everything to the kid.

"Henry, I know I am the savior, I know your mother WAS the evil queen, I know who my parents are, and I know the whole town is cursed and doesn't remember a thing" Emma stated.

Henry's grin was from ear to ear. "I'm so happy you know, everyone thinks I'm crazy. I have to see a therapist and everything" Henry whined.

"I know you're not crazy, and so does your mother" Emma stated. "She knows everything as well"

"I knew it!" Henry cheered upon discovering he was right. "But How…how do you know that Emma?" Henry asked.

"I know this may sound crazy, but….I k-" Emma stopped. This was Henry she was talking to. He was the truest believer, she could tell him that Unicorns shitted rainbows and he would believe her. "I've been through this before Henry, everything. You don't remember but a few years ago, you came to my apartment looking for me, I brought you home, you tried to convince me that the curse was real, I became the sheriff, your mom tried to poison me, but she poisoned you instead by accident, I kissed you, you woke up, the curse broke, the next thing I know, I'm in the enchanted Forrest with my mom fighting beside Mulan" Emma said quickly as she shook her head. Yeah, when she said it out loud it did sound unbelievable.

"WOW!" Henry said excitedly, then his face dropped. "How come I don't remember any of that?" Henry asked.

"I'm not sure what's happening right now Henry" Emma responded casually. "But don't worry, as soon as I find out, I will let you know"

"Does that mean you're staying?" Henry asked, his voice full of hope.

"Yes, I'm staying. It's my home" Emma stated.

Henry smiled once more. "I'm so happy you're staying Emma. You can defeat the evil queen and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" Emma said taking a chance to side glance at Henry. "I'm not defeating your mother"

"She's not my mother" Henry argued. "And you have to, you're the savior, you-"

"Henry, Regina hasn't done anything to you, the reason she did bad things in the past, is because she was hurt, and alone" Emma explained.

"But she-"

"Henry, please, just look at the situation from her perspective okay?" Emma asked.

"She's evil Emma, and Evil never wins" Henry stated as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Emma sighed. She had to get Henry to see the truth. The world was not black and white, and Regina wasn't evil. "Just…sit back kid, were almost there" Emma said.

* * *

The drive to Storybrooke didn't take long at all. Emma smiled as she passed the welcome to Storybrooke sign. She was excited. Excited to see her Regina again. Emma's smile went away, Regina wouldn't remember her, and she wouldn't remember that they were friends. No, she would see Emma as a threat, as someone trying to take her son away. Emma knew she had to prove to Regina that she meant no harm, and that she was happy Regina was her son's mother. Emma began to think of a plan in her head.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as Emma pulled up to Regina's house the front door swung opened and Regina raced outside. Emma opened her door and got out. She couldn't help quickly stretching, she loved her car, but there wasn't much room inside, she wouldn't trade it for the world. Emma hadn't noticed that Henry was now beside her as she stepped on the sidewalk leading to the house until Regina ran down and quickly pulled Henry in for a hug.

"Henry, I was so worried about you" Regina said.

Emma noticed a difference this time than the first time. A big difference. She sighed, there was no Graham. Emma wondered if he was still dead. She was brought from her inner dialog when she heard Henry shout. "GET OFF OF ME! I FOUND MY REAL MOM!" Henry raced inside and a look of embarrassment and hurt from rejection washed over Regina's face. Emma frowned. She wanted to pull Regina in for a hug, and tell her that everything would be okay, but she knew she couldn't.

"You're his mother?" The familiar question was asked. Once again Emma got the sense of Déjà vu"

Emma shrugged. "Yes, I am"

There was a moment of silence and Emma looked down at her hands, the silence was awkward. She looked up once she heard Regina clear her throat. "How would you like to taste the best Apple cider in the world?"

Emma smiled. "I would love some"

The smile wasn't returned and Regina turned to walk into the house. Emma quickly followed. Regina had no idea how much Emma was enjoying Regina's very presence. She was happy there was no Robin Hood in the picture. Maybe she had a shot this time.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name" Regina said as she poured cider into two glasses.

Emma was a little hurt that Regina didn't remember her, but she knew it wasn't her fault. "My name is Emma, Emma Swan"

Regina froze, she looked from the glass to Emma. "I thought I recognized your voice" She states.

Emma smiles. Do Regina remember her?

"You called me earlier, said you had my son and then hung up in my face" Regina said through grinded teeth.

Emma's smile faded away, as did her hope. 'Oh' she thinks to herself. Emma couldn't help but look down at her boots. "I'm sorry" She admits. She misses the glare Regina is currently giving her.

"Oh, and then, you ignored all of my phone calls afterwards" Regina adds, her voice full of anger.

Emma looks up at Regina. She didn't mean to upset her, Her plan was to get on Regina's good side, and then eventually have the older woman fall in love with her as well, they would love each other, have true loves kiss, and then this curse or whatever this was would be over, and they would all live happily ever after. Okay, so her plan had a couple of flaws in them, but it was all she could come up with on such short notice. She thought about what would make Regina want to keep her around. Sydney, Graham, they were both really obedient, they did whatever Regina wanted, and when they didn't she kicked them to the curve, killed one, and trapped the other in a mirror. Robin as a different story. The only reason Regina gave him a chance was because of the stupid tattoo, and the stupid Tinkerbelle. How was she going to play this game, she had to be of some use to Regina. "I'm sorry, you were calling the home phone and I was already gone. I wanted to get Henry back to you as soon as possible. I wanted to get him back home where he belonged. I'm sorry" Emma quickly rambled on, hoping Regina would buy into her innocent act. Regina studied her for a moment, and Emma for the first time since Henry arrived to the apartment remembered that she hadn't changed out of her red dressed. She smiled to herself as Regina studied her from head to toe. It wasn't long before Regina's eyes popped back up to Emma's eyes and she handed Emma a glass. Emma let go of the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Regina walked into her living room and Emma followed behind her.

"So, Miss Swan" Regina asked as she sat down on the couch and crossed her legs. "What do you do for a living?"

Emma thought the question was a bit weird. Now that she thought about it, Regina had asked her that question the first time around, why did she want to know more about her when she wanted her gone, and expected her to leave?

"I'm the sh- " Emma stopped then remembered that she wasn't the sheriff yet. "I'm a bounty hunter, basically I'm a cop" Emma responded. She had to play this right. "I'm not really happy with my current location, so I'm looking around for some place new….Maybe here?" Emma states. She watches as Regina raises and eyebrow.

"Well, Miss Swan, I hope that you are not under the impression that you can come back into Henry's life. I was told that this was an closed-" Regina started but Emma interrupted.

"I understand completely. I have no intentions of taking Henry from you, I see that you have done a wonderful Job with him, and I couldn't have asked for a better mother for him than you, and I really mean that" Emma nodded as she spoke. She looked Regina in the eyes and tried to convey her emotions over to the older woman. She wanted Regina to trust her, to see that she wasn't a threat.

"Well…." Regina started not expecting that response at all. She wasn't used to kindness and praise. "I try to be a good mother to Henry, sure I may be a little strict, but I just want the best for Henry. I want him to grow up and be successful" Regina responded, not sure why she was telling the blonde this. She should have just told her to leave and never return.

"I understand, you're doing a wonderful Job" Emma states.

"Thank you dear" Regina states with a nod while she casually studies Emma.

"Can I….Can I stay here, in Storybrooke?" Emma simply asks. She's staying regardless, but she hopes she can get Regina's blessing. It'll be a lot easier for her.

 **To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

"Can I stay here? In Storybrooke?" Emma asked.

"Why Miss Swan?" Regina asked placing her glass down on the coaster. She placed her hands down on her lap and starred at Emma. "So, you can get closer to Henry, so you can take him from me?" Regina asked with a humorless chuckle. "You can forget it"

"No, I promise, I have no interest in taking Henry away from you. I like the fact that you're his mother. I would never come in between the two of you, wouldn't even dream of it" Emma states. "You can trust me on that" she adds after a moment of silence.

Regina sighed. "Miss Swan, how can you ask me to trust you, when I don't even know you?" She asked impatiently.

Emma nodded. She could understand that, if only the older woman remembered all the times Emma jumped in front of her to save her life. To stop a wrath from attacking her, or consuming enough darkness for the whole entire world. She did that for Regina. "How can I prove myself to you? How can I prove that you can trust me?" Emma asked seriously. She had worked so hard to gain Regina's trust, now she had to do it all over again. "Please, I'll do anything" Emma adds, she flinches when she realizes how desperate she sounds, it's pathetic, but then again, she's in love, and love makes you say and do crazy things.

Regina studied Emma for about 2 minutes while Emma squired in the seat she was now sitting in, anxious of what Regina would say. Finally, Regina spoke again. "A week" Regina simply states, it's so sudden Emma's not sure what she heard.

"Excuse me?" Emma asks, hoping Regina would repeat what she just said.

"I said A week Miss Swan. A week, a week is all you have to prove that you are of value, to ME, This is my town, I am the Mayor and what I say goes, you must understand that if you plan on staying here. The only reason why I am giving you a chance, is because I seek a sheriff for my town. My last one has….mysteriously disappear, and the current replacement is not meeting my standards" Regina states in a stern voice.

Emma looks down at her hands, realization washing over her, that Graham is still gone. He isn't coming back, ever. She missed him greatly, there was so much she wanted to say to him. She'd never get the chance.

"Madam Mayor, I can assure you, I will be the best Sheriff" Emma states. "For you" She adds looking at Regina, willing her to remember, anything.

Regina stands up and walks towards the front door. Emma takes the hint and follows her. "Well Miss Swan, I expect to see you here tomorrow morning EXACTLY at 9AM. We will go over everything then" Regina instructs. She opens the door for Emma. Emma looks at Regina sadly. She don't want to go, she want Regina to remember their life, she want Regina to realize how much she means to her.

"Yes Madam Mayor" Emma states. She turns and walks out the door. What she doesn't notice is the smile on Regina's face. Emma makes her way down the side walk.

"Oh, Miss Swan, one more thing" Regina calls out. Emma turns around hopeful. "Don't take this as an invitation to come back into Henry's life, you gave him away, legally, you have no rights to him" Regina states.

Emma flinches. She's feels that now she is every bit of a mother to Henry that Regina is. But she will play along for now, she will make Regina fall in love with her, and then everything will go back to normal. They'd be one big happy family. "Of course madam Mayor" Emma agrees. Regina then nods her head as a form of goodbye, and shuts the door. Emma glances upstairs and sees Henry peeking through the curtains. He smiles and waves and she does the same before heading off to the bed and breakfast. Emma sighs, she needs to quickly make friend with her mother so that she could get her old room back. A week, this week was going to be interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

Yet another session of Déjà vu started when Emma walked into the bed and breakfast. "Hi, can I get a room?" Emma asked Grannie who was standing behind the counter.

"You want a room?" Grannie asked. She looked up and past Emma who was nodding to a tall brunette who was walking out of the door. "You're not going out in that are you?" Grannie asked and Emma turned around to look at Ruby. The two made eye contact and Ruby looked as if she was going to ask Emma a question before the door swung opened.

"Hello dearies" The man who entered greeted. Emma didn't even have to look at the door to see who it was, she knew it was Gold. She began to wonder… "I just stopped by to pick up today's profit" He started. Ruby glared at him, and Grannie reached down into the desk draw and pulled out an envelope and handed it out for Gold who limped over with his cane and retrieved the package. "Thank-you dearie. I shall be back tomorrow, say…same time?" He asked Grannie.

'There must not be any magic here yet. Gold is still limping' Emma thought to herself. She was deep in thought when Gold turned her way and she jumped when he spoke. "Hello, I'm sure we haven't met. I'm Mr. Gold, I own the pawn shop down the way, and you are?" Gold asked leaning way to close for Emma's likeness.

"I'm…Emma, Emma Swan" Emma responded remembering the way Gold started to act when he learned her name, like he knew something she didn't. Then she remembered her time in the Enchanted Forrest, and her discoveries there. He had to remember. She watched as his face changed, most likely him remembering, she wondered what he was remembered. Emma leaned closer. "Do you remember anything?"

Gold gasped and took a step back. He quickly pulled a mask over his features and backed up. "I'm not sure what you are talking about Miss Swan. It was nice meeting you, have a nice night" He responded as he made a quick bee line for the door. Emma wondered what got into him. She was brought out of her inner dialog when Ruby started laughing.

"What did you say to him? I've never seen him cower away from anyone, ever" Ruby chuckled.

"I'm not sure. Can I have a room please?" Emma asked turning back to Grannie.

Grannie smiled. "Of course" She nodded and pulled a key out of the same drawer and handed it over to Emma. Emma walked back outside to grab the one pair of changing clothes she had in her trunk for emergencies during her hunts. A simple white T-shirt and blue jeans along with her brown boots. Her red leather jacket thankfully was in her car and she grabbed it as well, she couldn't live without that jacket. She couldn't believe she didn't think to pack her stuff before she left, she just couldn't wait to see Regina again, and return Henry to his other mother. As Emma walked back into the Bed and Breakfast, she just couldn't help wonder what Gold was so troubled about. That was not like the first time at all. Something was up but she had to wait to find out. Now, she was going to get some sleep and be at Regina's the next morning.


	7. Chapter 7

"Miss Swan, you're on time" Regina states as she opens the door to reveal Emma. Emma nods and waits as Regina's taking in her choice of clothing. If Emma didn't know any better she would think that Regina was checking her out. She got an idea and smiled.

"Of course, and if I may be as bold to point out that you look amazing today" Emma smiled as Regina's eyes quickly met Emma's.

Regina raised an eyebrow and considered Emma for a moment before speaking. "Thank-you dear" She simply says, causing Emma to smile wider.

'This is way different than our relationship in the beginning. She doesn't hate my guts this time' Emma thinks to herself. "You're welcomed" she quickly adds once she notices Regina was waiting for her to say it.

"Come alone Miss Swan. I can't say I approve of your clothing choice today, but I will let it slide giving the short noticed. I'm sure you didn't pack when you dropped Henry off to his home last night"

"Uh…No Madam Mayor, I had no intentions of staying when I brought Henry home" Emma lies. "But after a week, if you allow me to stay, I will go pick up the rest of my things" Emma simply states.

"Good girl" Regina states as she opens the driver side of her car.

Emma frowns. Did Regina just call her a "good girl" ? Well, that's new. Well, at least she wasn't being called an idiot, and she was grateful for that.

"Are you getting in or not Miss Swan?" Regina snaps and Emma realizes that she had been just standing there.

"Yes Sorry" Emma blushes and makes her way into the passenger's seat.

"My sheriff is usually uniformed, however as long as I could remember there has only been one and his uniform is too big for you, so right now, just wear your regular attire, just as long as it's not inappropriate of course"

"Of course" Emma replied. She looked out the window and rolled her eyes as she remembered how Graham tried to make her wear a uniform. She wasn't wearing a uniform, not even for Regina. About 5 minutes of driving later Regina spoke again.

"This is town hall. My office is inside on the third floor, the whole floor is mine" Regina states proudly. Emma already knows this, but she simply nods along. A couple more minutes past and Regina pulls in front of the sheriff's station. "This is the sheriff's station. This is where you will be working, 8 hours a day however you are on call 24/7" Regina states.

Again, Emma already knows this. She's already been through all of this before. But she nods and makes her way out of Regina's car and walks up to the station door. Before she could even make her way inside the door opens and Glass steps out.

"Madam Mayor, I'm so happy you're here" He states as he runs out of the building. "Leroy, he got away, I know you told me to keep him until noon, but he tricked me" Glass rambled on. "He said he had to go to the bathroom, and of course I had to let him out, he snuck up behind me and attached me, and ran out the door, he-"

"Enough" Regina cut him off. "How long has he been gone?" She demands.

"Since 7…last night" He responds as he looks down at his hands cowering away from Regina.

"Leave" Regina simply orders as she points down the sidewalk.

"I'm sorry-" Glass begs.

"Now. You're done here. Miss Swan is taking over, I pray is the slightest bit better than you. How hard is it to lock up on drunk man?" she demands.

Glass says nothing more, he runs down the sidewalk. Emma has to keep from smirking at the man, she still had hard feelings towards the man, and she knew she couldn't trust him. She shouldn't trust Regina either (this version), but she couldn't help it. Everything about the older woman made her happy.

* * *

 **Hey Guys,**

 **I want to thank you all for following this story, commenting, favoring, etc. You guys are awesome, and in under a week I received a 100 followers, thank-you so much! Keep reading :)**


End file.
